


Sonata

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is only remembered, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Self-Mutilation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has decided to listen to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> It's my father's death anniversary today, and I have to let this ache I've been feeling in my chest since I woke up this morning escape through this piece. If you had gone through depression or you find suicide not a thing your heart can handle, please do not proceed. I am awfully sad right now.

The water was warm against his skin. It carried his blood, red swirls and ribbons around him, as it cascaded to the side of the ceramic tub like a gentle Niagara, painting uneven vertical stripes. He must have been in for an hour, maybe less, maybe half. He didn’t know. He could not recall. He was floating and he was content.  


Smiling, he laid his cheek on his shoulder, his hair a sodden halo of haphazard curls and tangles, and watched, fascinated, as weak spurts of crimson escaped the gaping folds of his skin continuously. He wondered the physics of what he had done as his eyelids felt heavier, as his heart felt lighter and as his memories ebbed and flowed. 

Then he let go.

Pain was no more. Worry and fear gone. Only quiet remained. 

Silent peace.

From a distance there was a whisper of a name, his?

And a name he remembered. 

Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> (I had Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on repeat while writing this.)


End file.
